girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Creativity/@comment-26660845-20150823044134/@comment-26871036-20150910121839
Man this is old, but. Riley wanted to adress the problem,"Bay window, Bay window in 5 hours" after Lucas so openly expressed how's he wants to help Maya and Zay instigated. The only thing, Maya/Lycas wasn't important at the time. Yes Riley felt some type of way, but in the end, her friends needs and happiness was more important than that. did you forget girl meets teacher when they so obviously set up the two girls liking one guy. The blonde and the dark haired girl are best friends but they like the same guy. Was that not a hint at something. And the writers give us hints. He said on Twitter about something being aknowledged in girl meets library or whatever that episode was when they where all in the library. The writer is dropping hints for us, the viewers. Maya and Lucas whole deal is teasing each other. In most cases Teasing is a form, of flirting. Yes these kids are young and none of them are looking into a relationship, even Riley and Lucas who found being together awkward, which is why none of them are focusing on being in relationship, but more so dealing with hidden feelings. If you watch the episodes you can clearly see the hints. They didn't do any of this on purpose, They planned everything. That's why I'm am trusting the writers, unlike you, who thinks that they changed everything they wanted to do. Season 3 is most likely than not already planned out because the writers is already focusing on feelings. So yes, I trust them which is why I don't complain or try to criticize what they're doing with Lucas/Maya or Lucas/Riley. Kids aren't as blunt or in tune with their feelings as you're trying to make them out to be. And these retcons mean nothing really because the writers only refer to things that move the plot along. The painting on girl meets creativity wasn't even about what that lady was talking about. Frank millers Batman in girl meets teacher, had nothing to do what the lesson as Frank miller is a known Superman hater so the point of the comic was to make batman look better than superman. It wasn't at all about how the small person can beat the big person. It was a bias of the writer liking Batman more than Superman. I noticed that in this episode Farkle didn't really interact much with anyone, and I think that has to do with Farkle still finding himself as a person so I didn't really pay any attention to it. Lucas is still developing as a character. We don't know much about Lucas except everyone finds him perfect, but we're finding out that he's not all that perfect. We know he has problems with his anger, we know he might have some type of problem with his father, we know he goes to Texas, like what, every weekend or something. Lucas is still developing, so you don't have any clear indication of his character. You don't know if he's out of character because we don't know his character yet, we're just finding out. The writers have said that the show is more than the ships. If people looks at 2 Small scenes in an episode about the importance of creativity, then that's the viewers fault for thinking about the ships instead of the message.